


The Move

by TheScribbleBookMuses



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Angst, Fluff, M/M, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScribbleBookMuses/pseuds/TheScribbleBookMuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan moves to Manchester. What he doesn't realise is that his internet crush is actually now his next door neighbour. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Car Rides and Meet and Greets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan moves to his new home and is greeted by his new neighbours.

Dan was annoyed.

It wasn't just the fact he had just been forced to move with his family to Manchester. Oh no, it was much, much worse than that. He was leaving his entire life behind. Sure, he didn't have too much of a social life in his previous school, but his academic achievements were at least slightly appreciated by his fellow students and teachers. Ok, so as a 19 year old he would have to move colleges, reapply for the course he was taking and then have to finish it all off with a test that he'll probably be unprepared for. Great.

Though, Manchester wasn't the worst place to live. As he contemplated the idea, although it was already becoming reality before his very eyes, he realised that he already knew a person from the city. Well, he was the one who knew the person. It wasn't a mutual relationship, and if anything it was simply something like Dan being knowledgeable of this person. And stalking them online. Oops? It wasn't the worst thing ever. Hopefully, maybe after strolling around a bit, they would meet. Haha. What a thought! 

Of course, he brushed the thought off. It'd never happen. And even if, this guy would never recognise him, even if he was PhilTrash#1. 

Ah yes, Phil. The name, in Dans eyes, is so handsome and beautiful to go along with the wonderful face that accompanies it. Oh, forgot to mention Dan has a slight bro crush on this internet persona. Again, a figment of fantasy which he restraint to the most dark, deep depths of his mind to only arise when he had an existential crisis of thinking that he'd be alone forever and inevitably die alone. What fun accompanied the life of Mr. Daniel Howell, as he thought of this little gay fantasy of his. 

Eventually, he simply laid his head back on the top of the car seat. It was a long way from the South of England to the North. Well, a few hours at least. Although he didn't have wifi or anything of the sort, Dan pulled his backpack from beside him and took out the laptop inside. Opening it up, he started to scroll through his pictures. A few were of some tweets he had screen capped, others of his recent holiday, and the final one was of Phil. Fuck, was he a nice sight to see while Dan was bored out of his mind. While the picture wasn't real life quality, which the boy didn't expect at all in 2009, he could still study it. His bright blue eyes full of hope and promise, his black hair in that side fringe which was both neat and presentable. Better than Dans hair at certain moments. 

Thinking of that certain thought, 'hobbit hair' as it was to be called in the future, he slammed the laptop screen down and shoved it back in the backpack. He checked his watch, and then looked out of the window of the car. Holy shit! He had taken so much time admiring his crush that, inevitably, they had arrived in Manchester. Which was great, considering some of the stuff had already been delivered to their new house. 

After a little while, they turned into the driveway of the new house and, because they had been given two spare keys, Dans Mum flicked at him his new house key and told him to go inside. He rushed in, not caring to look at his new neighbours houses and instead admiring the new one. It was not as bad as he had thought, all the badness being numbed by the airiness and general amazingness of it all. He almost skipped around as he took in the whole view of the place. Through the kitchen, and the bathroom, and the living room and dining room and eventually his room. 

His room was the smallest room in the whole house, not including the bathrooms, but it still had a spacious feel to it. At least, it would have enough space for him and any potential friends to hang out, should he ever make any in this new, strange land. As soon as all of the new information had sunken into his brain, he ran downstairs to try and help with his feeble muscles to set up his bed.

And so it got set up. His bed was his old one, nothing new and it was quite a nice experience. He laid back on it, and then realised something. He didn't have his most important asset in his life. His laptop. So, after some more scrambling to the downstairs and to the upstairs, he had set it all up, wifi and all, and went onto twitter. Twitter was easily the best place for him, following all of his favourite content creators such as, well, AmazingPhil. There were, of course, others but Phil was honestly what was on his mind at the moment. Luckily, Phil was online at this time and just tweeted out something:

'i think i just got some new neighbours. gonna greet them later lol.' 

Oh. That's cool. But come on, what were the chances that he just so happened to have moved next to the Phil Lester? Surely like, five people moved to Manchester today. Well, counting his family as one person. He didn't think that sentence through properly. Oh well, simply making weird mental mistakes. He decided, with a true leap of faith with only small traces of anxiety, to tweet at phil back.

'haha lmao thats funny i just moved to Machester :O'

As soon as he tweeted that out, there was a knock on the door. He sighed, shut down his laptop and dragged himself downstairs. He already knew that his Mum would make him open the door and greet the neighbours anyway, so he may as well as have done it without his Mum shouting at him. He opened the door and saw a very nice lady at the door. She looked nice in a dress and was actually quite a bit shorter than him.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Um, hi?" He replied with uncertainty.

"My name is Mrs. Lester, and well, my son Phil is going to be coming out here shortly if you'd like to meet him. Please, be a darling and hold these while I go get him?" She loaded him with a couple of huge biscuit tins and smiled at him. It's strange how she didn't notice the colour slowly draining out of his face.


	2. Dan And Phil GAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan invited Phil in for a gaming session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I get 90 Hits and seven Kudos? This is strangely well received.
> 
> I'll also try my very hardest to update as frequently as possible - and as it is now my Easter break my aim is to update it every day! Enjoy.

In all cases, Dan was very, very sure that he had just went extremely pale. Well, he wasn’t sweating very much at least – and he could feel himself drawing his anxiety out into hopeful non-existence with every deep breath. Or at least, his physical symptoms of anxiety. Otherwise he was by himself for what he was thinking in his head. Thoughts like how he was going to start his introduction, how he was going to hide that he already knew Phil in a quite mild way through his videos and most of all, how the hell was he going to hide his increasing crush for him. It’s pretty hard to hide your feelings for someone when you’re a hopeless romantic like Dan, which is pretty annoying when that’s literally the only thing you are trying to do. As he heard the gate on the pathway to his house open again, he wiped his brow and stood up straight, still holding those biscuit tins extremely tightly. 

The lanky teenager that was Dan managed to look straight ahead without a wave of shame washing over him. Phils Mother looked even shorter now that she was ahead of Phil, who looked absolutely stunning. His hair was a bit of a mess, but he was obviously trying to fix it as he walked towards the door, and although his eyes had a look of concentration his whole face had that same positive warmth about it – even if he was very pale. It was also notable that he sported a casual (cute) look, wearing just some blue and purple socks, black jeans and a green chequered t-shirt. Dan grinned a very casual grin at the two, before quickly placing the biscuit tins on a box next to him. And, with an inevitable sigh, he turned to face them as they were finally just on the other side of the door frame. 

“Hello. I haven’t formally introduced myself, but my name is Dan”, He eventually breathed out. Phil smiled and, before he could introduce himself too, Dan stated, “And you’re Phil right? U-Uh… You’re Mum told me.” Phil chuckled at Dans statement and then looked back at him with an expression of happiness. 

“Ok. Cool, well you’re indeed right there! I am Phil, and my Mu – Mum?” He questioned and looked around, but the nice middle-aged lady that had just been beside him had disappeared, likely back into the house that they both owned. Phil looked really confused, and then shrugged at Dan before starting to turn around, though he quickly felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned back. Dan quickly retracted his arm apologetically.

“Uh, d-do you like v-video games? I-I have a console upstairs,” Dan managed to stutter out, and Phil nodded a yes as he entered into Dans humble abode. They both climbed up the extremely steep stairs and entered his room. The first person to sit down was actually Phil, as he leant against the bed frames side and slouched to an angle where he could see the old TV in a perfect position, and then proceeded to look up at Dan kindly, but with an expectance behind his eyes. Dan complied and turned the PS2 beside his TV on, retrieving two controllers, both of which were a harsh black. He had quite a few games, but few were multiplayer. Once he spotted a two player game, he asked Phil, “Do you want to play The Legend of Spyro?”

“Wait, since when was that game co-op?” 

“Dude, they came out with a new game last year! Like, Spyro is grown up and shi –“ 

“Hey, no need to swear! I get it, Daniel.” Phil sounded genuinely hurt at the first sentence, but as he proceeded with his second Dan noticed that hint of banter his new-found friend was getting at. As such he chucked and after putting the disc into the slot he sat down next to Phil. Even when he had his back straight he only just met Phils height. Luckily he was still growing, and Phil was at least a few years older than him. 

“Ok, Mum. Sorry,” Dan replied. He noticed Phil roll his eyes at the statement. That familiar buzz of the disc swirling in the PlayStation erupted into the air, and Dan quickly selected to play the game from the home screen. He wondered if the home screen would ever get a revamp in a future version of the console; he could only hope. It already seemed outdated compared to some other consoles amazingly designed and presented home screens, such as an Xbox. He didn’t have a stance in the console wars though, and simply enjoyed the games as they are. His trail of thought was quickly diminished when Phil clicked his fingers in front of Dans face and pointed to the screen. The screen was on the main menu of the game, and Dan instinctually selected new game and any other options that were necessary relating to the saves and other boring, boring options. 

“Wait, wait – Am I Spyro or the other one?” Phil shrieked as the game started, and enemies started to appear, and although Dan was already starting to fight them off.

“You’re Cynder! The one other than Spyro!” Dan shouted back at him in a reply, but it was obvious that it wasn’t out of anger or spite but instead a hilarious form of stress which Phil started to laugh at. Though, it was quite inevitable that they started to get so engrossed in the game together, Dan instructing Phil and helping him along as well as Phil making Dan laugh with his random puns and jokes. They just generally had a great time together and laughed until it got dark. By then, Phil had noticed.

“Hey, Dan, I’m gonna go. See you tomorrow?” He said, smiling at him. Dan smirked back, and leant back on the frame.

“Sure. And when we play the next game together I’m gonna make sure I win!”

“Haha. Sure.” And they waved each other goodbye.


End file.
